Our Secret
by Joselyn21
Summary: Atraida por una dulce fragancia, me adentre en el bosque de libros...  Y me encontre con esa persona que dulcemente perturba mis sentidos...  ¿Podrias guardar nuestro secreto?  Solo por esta noche... Seamos cómplices...


**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen son propiedad de nuestra queridas Peach-Pit, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para que me ayuden en esta historia…Amuto 100%.**

**Esta historia está **_**basada**_** en el One-shot Melodrama Library de Mitsuki Kako, no toda la historia es igual al manga, pero espero que disfruten de este pequeño Oneshot.**

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**O**_u_**r****S**_e_**c****r**_e_**t...**

— Amu-Chi… ¿Has visto al nuevo bibliotecario?

— Mmm… No aun no.

— Esta guapísimo… ¿Cierto Utau-Chan?

— Pues… No está mal

— Eso solo lo dices porque estas saliendo con Kuukai…- Dijo Yaya haciendo pucheros. Mientras que las mejillas de Utau se tornaron rojizas.- ¿Qué me dices tú Rima-Tan?

— Bueno… Es guapo… Pero no es de mi tipo.- Respondió Rima con tranquilidad.

— Pero Nagihiko si es de tu tipo ¿Cierto?- Dijo Yaya de forma maliciosa.

Al igual que Utau, Rima también se sonrojo, mientras que Yaya se reía de sus caras, pero después de un rato fulminaron con la mirada a Rima.

— Ya basta, cálmense. Estamos en un salón de clases, así que es mejor que se comporten.

— Amu-Chi… Faltan quince minutos para que empiecen las clases.- Dijo Yaya haciendo pucheros.

— Bueno… Por lo menos podrían estar estudiando para el examen de historia.- Respondí con tranquilidad.

— Pero si el examen es para el lunes…

— Si pero es viernes… Ya solo quedan tres días. Y conociéndote, no creo que estudies bien el fin de semana.

— Pero…- Intento replicar Yaya.

— No vas a lograr convencerla Yaya. Amu es becada en esta escuela y también Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil. Sus notas deben ser las más altas del todo el colegio.- Dijo Utau.

— Pero ella ya es la mejor… Nadie ha podido superar a Amu-Chi, siempre le saca mucha ventaja al segundo puesto.- Dijo haciendo pucheros Yaya.

— Pero eso es porque ella pone todo su empeño en estudiar.- Dijo con una sonrisa Rima.

— Lo sé… Pero me gustaría que Amu-Chi se relajara un poco. Casi nunca sale, siempre está estudiando… Este es su último año en esta escuela y no ha salido con ningún chico de aquí.- Dijo o mejor dicho casi grito Yaya, yo solo me sonroje con lo que dijo.

— Tener o no pareja es su decisión Yaya.- Dijo Rima dando un suspiro.

— Si pero Amu-chi es realmente hermosa… Tiene el cabello casi hasta la altura de su cadera y un poco ondeado, es un poco más alta que nosotras, sus piernas son largas y torneada… ¡La falda del uniforme le sienta de maravilla!… A demás sus ojos son de color dorado, no he visto a alguna otra persona tener ese color de ojos. Su piel es blanca y tersa y sus labios son de un suave color rojo…

— ¡Wow! Parece que la estas promocionando para venderla.- Dijo Rima entre risas.

— Es algo tierno que digas todo eso de ella…Pero también da miedo.- Dijo también riendo Utau.

— Ya chicas…- Dije tratando de calmarlas un poco… Estaban haciendo mucho ruido y ya habíamos llamado la atención de algunas personas.

— Pero lo que quiero decir es que es mejor que te relajes de vez en cuando Amu-Chi… Por favor ¿Siii?- Dijo Yaya poniendo cara de perrito triste…

— Esta bien… Procurare relajarme un poco.

— ¿Lo dices en serio Amu-Chi?

— Si…- Respondí con una sonrisa.

Todas sonrieron también y se acercaron a mí para abrazarme… Pero casi me asfixian… A veces su forma de demostrar cariño era algo… Brusca.

— Bien… Entonces vamos a tener una charla entre chicas.- Dijo Yaya con una enorme sonrisa y sentándose en la mesa que me correspondía.

— Te refieres a… "Chismear".- Dije divertida.

— No lo digas de esa manera.- Dijo Rima sentándose en la silla que había a mi lado.

— Pero eso es lo que vamos a hacer… ¿Cierto?

— Técnicamente si… Pero "Chismear" suena feo.- Dijo Utau sentándose en la mesa al lado de Yaya.

— Bueno… En los próximos minutos está prohibido hablar sobre calases, tareas, exámenes o algo parecido.- Finalizo Yaya.

— Esta bien.- Respondimos Rima, Utau y yo en coro.

— Bien… Veamos, con que podemos empezar.- Dijo Utau.- Mmm… ¡Ya se!

— ¿Qué cosa sabes?- Pregunte curiosa.

— Lo de Rumi Hajima.

— ¿Hablas de la chica de segundo año?- Pregunto Rima.

— Sip, de ella misma.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella?- Pregunte.

— Pues verán… Hace poco unos chicos la vieron subiéndose al auto de Arai-Sensei.

— Yo no le veo nada de malo… Jun-Sensei me llevo una vez en su auto cuando perdí el autobús.- Dije pensativa.

— Si pero no era la primera vez que los veían juntos, así que los chicos lo estuvieron comentándolo por los pasillos y bueno, como era de esperarse un profesor los escucho este a su vez lo comento a algunos profesores mas y al final como era de suponerse el director se entero.

— ¿Y qué paso después Utau-Chan?- Pregunto Yaya llena de curiosidad.

— Eso es lo más interesante de todo, cuando el director se entero comenzó a investigar sobre la relación que tenían Arai-Sensei y Rumi, descubrió que ellos ya llevaban saliendo por un año.

— ¡Wow!... Tanto tiempo sin ser descubiertos.- Dijo Yaya.

— ¿Qué les paso a Arai-Sensei y a Rumi?- Pregunto con algo de preocupación Rima.

— Pues a Arai-Sensei lo despidieron y a Rumi la suspendieron por un mes.- Dijo Utau con algo de tristeza.

— Pobre Rumi-Chan.- Susurro Yaya.

— En eso tienes razón, Yaya.- La apoyo Utau.- ¿Tu qué piensas Amu?

— Bueno… Yo creo que todo esto solo les compete a Arai-Sensei y Rumi, es su vida privada y nadie tiene que estar comentando sobre ello.

— ¿Estas en contra de lo que decidió el director?

— No es eso lo que quiero decir… Ellos ya sabían que estaba prohibido que un profesor saliera con alguna alumna o viceversa, la diferencia de edad a veces es un problema, si se querían tanto debieron esperar una año mas, que era el ultimo que le faltaba a Rumi para terminar la preparatoria. Solo me refiero a que es una falta de respeto estar hablando de ello a sus espaldas.

— Tan seria como siempre Amu-Chi.

— Bueno eso es lo pienso…

— Me gusta mucho tu madurez Amu.- Dijo con una sonrisa Utau.- Cierto chicas, faltan solo dos semanas para Navidad. ¿Ya compraron todos los regalos?

— Pues… Yo si, ya compre todos… Aunque…- Dije pensativa.

— ¿Aunque qué?- Pregunto con curiosidad Utau.

— No me digas que Amu-Chi… ¡TIENE NOVIO!- Grito con alegría Yaya, y eso fue demasiado para mi gusto, porque todos nuestros compañeros voltearon a verme con el grito de Yaya y comenzaron a murmurar.

— No Yaya, no es eso. Solo estaba pensando que debería cocinar ese día.

— ¿Cenaras sola de nuevo?- Pregunto Utau.

— Si… Eso creo.

— ¿Tus padres van a venir?

— Mmm… No lo sé.

— Amu… Muchas veces te hemos invitado a pasar Navidad en alguna de nuestras casas o reunirnos para pasarla todas juntas.- Dijo Utau suavemente.- No nos gusta que pases ese día sola en tu departamento.

— Ya sabes que no me importa mucho estar sola… Llevo viviendo sola por casi cuatro años, así que no me molesta pasar ese día sola.

— Bien… Pero si necesitas de nuestra compañía, solo llámanos. ¿Entendido?- Dijo Rima.

— Es una promesa.- Dije sonriendo.

— Cierto Amu… Quisiera pedirte un favor…- Dijo tímidamente Rima.

— Dime.

— ¿Me ayudarías a estudiar después de clases?

— Claro, no tengo ningún problema.

— Yaya también quiere estudiar.- Dijo Yaya haciendo pucheros.

— También puedes venir.- Dije con una sonrisa ante su berrinche.

— ¡Yupi! ¿También quieres venir Utau-Chan?

— Si no les molesta, entonces también me apunto a la sesión de estudio.

— Bien, entonces está decidido, hoy después de clases vamos a estudiar… ¿Pero en qué lugar?- Dijo Yaya alegremente.

— En mi casa no se puede, justo ayer llego mi hermana mayor de visita… Ya saben por Navidad, y no creo que mis sobrinitos nos dejen estudiar.- Dijo Utau.

— En mi casa tampoco se puede, mis hermanitos hacen mucho ruido, justamente por eso le pedí a Amu, que me ayude a estudiar. En mi casa es difícil lograr concentrarse.

— Bueno, mi hermanito acaba de nacer hace pocos días y llora mucho, así que no creo que mi casa sea tan buena idea.- Dijo Yaya con algo de pesadumbre, pero después sonrió.- Entonces será en la casa de Amu-Chi.

— ¡No!

Creo que casi grite cuando dije eso, porque todas me quedaron mirando con curiosidad, bien no había sido la mejor manera de decir algo.

— Lo siento… Hoy no, mi casa está hecha un desastre con los preparativos para Navidad.

— Esta bien, no hay ningún problema Amu.- Dijo Utau suavemente.

— Pero… Solo hemos ido un par de veces al departamento de Amu-Chi.

— Han sido más veces Yaya.- Dijo como regañándola Rima.

— Bueno… Si, pero no han sido muchas veces.

— Pero ya escuchaste a Amu, hoy no se puede así que hay que buscar otro lugar para estudiar.- Dijo Utau tratando de hacer entrar a Yaya en razón.

— ¡En la biblioteca!- Dijo Yaya con alegría. Ella si que olvida rápido un tema.

— Me parece bien.- Dije con una sonrisa al ver la felicidad de Yaya.

— ¡Siii!- Respondieron en coro Utau y Rima.

— ¿Saben?... Creo que ustedes solo quieren ir para ver al nuevo bibliotecario.- Dije en tono de reproche.

— ¡Claro que no!- Respondió sonrojada Rima.- Yo solo quiero estudiar.

— Pero tenemos el sentido de la vista, que es un don, así que hay que aprovecharlo.- Dijo Utau de forma picara.

— Claro que si Utau-Chan- La apoyo Yaya alegremente.

— Chicas…- Dije enojada.

— Solo es una broma Amu, si queremos estudiar.- Dijo Utau tratando de calmar mi enojo.

— Esta bien…

Justo antes de que Yaya dijera algo más, llego el profesor de literatura y mando a todos a sus asientos.

La clase empezó y por primera vez en mi vida, no le estaba poniendo la suficiente atención al profesor, en lo único que podía pensar era en la situación en la que se encontraban Arai-Sensei y Rumi…

…

— ¡Por fin acabaron las clases!- Dijo Yaya alegremente.

— Baja la voz… Aun esta el profesor dentro del salón.- Rete a Yaya.

— Esta bien Amu-Chi… Pero yo creo que ellos ya saben que me aburren las clases.-Me respondió haciendo pucheros.

— Bien… Pero por lo menos no lo digas tan fuerte.

— Creo que será mejor que vayamos de una vez a la biblioteca, no puedo quedarme hasta muy tarde.- Dijo Utau.

— Si, yo tampoco tengo que ayudar en mi casa. Y creo que Yaya tampoco puede quedarse hasta muy tarde.- Dijo Rima.

— Si… Vamos rápido a la biblioteca.

Todas asentimos, tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos de la escuela en dirección a la biblioteca, pero como nunca había muchas chicas dirigiéndose hacia la biblioteca…

— Auch…- Dije cuando una chica me empujo y termine en el suelo.

— Disculpa, llevo algo de prisa…- Dijo aquella chica mientras se iba corriendo en dirección a la biblioteca.

— Vaya… Cuanto furor causo la llegada del nuevo bibliotecario.- Dijo pensativa Utau.

— Si…- Respondieron en coro Rima y Yaya.

— Oigan… Sigo aquí en el suelo.- Dije mientras trataba de llamar su atención.

— Pues… Levántate.- Dijo Utau con simpleza.

— Gracias…- Dije enojada.

— Solo es una broma.- Dijo Utau con una sonrisa, mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

— ¿Tan fabuloso es ese nuevo bibliotecario?- Pregunte enojada.

— Se ve que aun no lo has visto…- Dijo Utau con ojos soñadores.- Creo que se llama Tsukiyoki…

— ¡No! Su apellido es Tsukiyomi.- Dijo Rima.

— Ikuto Tsukiyomi.- Finalizo Yaya con alegría.

— Bien… Sera mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.- Dije dando por finalizado el tema del nuevo bibliotecario, ellas solo asintieron y nos pusimos en marcha pero en lo único que podía pensar era en ese nuevo bibliotecario… Ikuto Tsukiyomi…

…

— ¡Vaya que está lleno este lugar!- Exclamo Utau, habíamos llegado hace poco a la biblioteca y esta estaba repleta.

— Vengan chicas, conozco un lugar más tranquilo…- Dije suavemente.

— ¡Pero yo quiero entrar a la biblioteca!- Dijo Yaya haciendo pucheros.

— Y entraremos, pero por otro lugar.- Dije con una sonrisa.

Me di la media vuelta y me fui a la parte de atrás de la biblioteca.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Pregunto Rima.

— Ya verán…- Dije con una gran sonrisa.

Comencé a apartar algunas enredaderas que había en la pared, para descubrir una puerta un poco más alta que yo de roble.

— ¡Wow! ¿Cómo descubriste esa puerta Amu-Chi?

— Me la enseño la anterior bibliotecaria… La señora Chiharu Sora, me dijo que por este lugar era más tranquilo.- Dije mientras sacaba una llave de mi mochila y después procedí a abrir la puerta.- Vamos chicas.

Ellas solo asintieron y me siguieron al interior de la biblioteca, esa puerta daba a una sala un poco más privada de la biblioteca y como me lo imaginaba, no había nadie en ese lugar, pocas personas lograban entrar aquí, solo los bibliotecarios que han trabajado en la preparatoria y algunos alumnos se les permitía entrar.

— No sabía que existía este lugar…- Dijo Rima con asombro.

— Pues ahora si.- Dije sonriendo.- Pero lo único que les pido es que no se lo cuenten a nadie.

— Cuenta con eso.- Dijo Utau saludando como un soldado.

Todas reímos ante eso y nos sentamos en uno de los sillones que había en ese lugar, pues no habían mesas y sillas como en la primera sala de la biblioteca, esta parte era más cómoda y solo había algunos sillones con una pequeña mesa de centro, eran algo así como pequeñas salas, esas pequeñas salitas eran separadas por estanterías repletas de libros, eso daba privacidad si querías estudiar con tranquilidad, si había alguna persona más estudiando en este lugar, no podía verte… Eso era lo que más me gustaba de esta sala de la biblioteca, era muy tranquila y podía leer todos los libros a gusto.

— Bien, buscare unos libros que nos pueden servir.- Dije dejando mi mochila en uno de los sillones para después salir de esa pequeña salita para buscar los libros en otras estanterías.

— Lo único que me da pena de este lugar es que no voy a poder ver al guapísimo bibliotecario.- Se quejo Yaya, no había la necesidad de que hablara fuerte, pues ese lugar era muy silencioso.

— ¿Solo puedes pensar en el Yaya?... Sera mejor que te pongas a estudiar, cuando encuentre los libros espero que por lo menos sepas al derecho y al revés los últimos temas hechos en clases.

— Pero es que tu no lo has visto Amu-Chi… Es muy guapo.- Dijo Yaya para después suspirar.- Tiene el cabello azul oscuro y un poco largo así que a veces se lo amarra con una liga. Es alto, por lo menos te llevara diez centímetros Amu-Chi, su piel es algo bronceada…

— ¿Ya has venido antes a la biblioteca Yaya?- Pregunto Utau.

— Claro, la primera vez que lo vi, fue en su primer día de trabajo, hace casi cuatro días. No tenía la menor idea de que había un bibliotecario nuevo, así que fui a buscar a la Sra. Chiharu y me encontré con él, me dijo que aun no sabía muy bien en donde se encontraban los libros y que lo esperara un poco y fui a la biblioteca los días siguientes… No fue exactamente por él, tenía que terminar el trabajo de química.- Explico Yaya.

— ¿Pudiste verle el rostro?- Pregunto con curiosidad Rima.

— Si, aunque al principio solo pude verle el flequillo y como también él llevaba lentes no lo pude ver bien… Pero después se amarro el pelo con una liga y se quito los lentes… ¡Su rostro parece tallado por los mismos ángeles!… Tiene los ojos color azul zafiro que le da un toque de misterio y seducción, su mirada es tan penetrante que cuando lo miras fijamente quedas atrapada en ese par de lagunas azules, su nariz es aguileña y sus labios son delgados… Todas eso junto lo hace el hombre más sexy que haya visto en mi vida.

— Vaya que le prestaste atención…- Se burlo Rima.

— Claro que si…- Dijo Yaya con alegría.- Solo nos lleva cuatro años… Excepto a Amu que es un año más chica que nosotras así que a ella le lleva cinco. Tiene 22 años… Pero…

— ¿Pero qué?- Pregunto con interés Utau.

— Es casado…- Dijo Yaya con desanimo.- Lleva dos años de casado, dice que su esposa es algo mas chica que él, pero que en verdad la ama.

— Te conto muchas cosas…- Dijo Rima con interés.

— Todo eso fue en su primer día, después ya no pudimos hablar… Pero cuando hablaba de ella se le formaba una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, esa chica si que es afortunada.- Dijo con alegría Yaya.- ¿Tu qué piensas Amu-Chi?

— Me parece que es raro que te cuente algo así…- Dije mientras me estiraba un poco para alcanzar un libro.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Pregunto ella con interés.

— Mmm… Pues… Que… Me…Parece…- Dije entrecortadamente por esfuerzo que me costaba alcanzar ese libro, no entendía porque ese libro lo habían puesto tan alto. Estaba tan ensimismada en mi tarea que no me di cuenta de que alguien se había me había acercado y se había puesto justo detrás de mí.

— Sospechoso…- Finalicé

— Aquí tienes…- Dijo alguien justo después de que dije aquello. Aquella voz era suave y profunda, su aroma varonil me envolvía al igual que el calor que despedía su cuerpo.

Me gire lentamente para enfrentar a aquella persona. Era un hombre más alto que yo y muy guapo… Así que esta persona era el nuevo bibliotecario.

— Gracias…- Dije suavemente, rogándole al cielo de que no haya escuchado mi comentario sobre que me parecía alguien sospechoso.

— Descuida… Es mi trabajo.- Dije con una sonrisa, su voz era muy atrayente.- Tú debes ser Amu ¿Cierto?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunte con curiosidad.

— Me lo comento la Sra. Sora.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Ella te menciono cuando me estuvo enseñando el lugar, me dijo que tú eras la única alumna que sabe la existencia de este lugar.

— Bueno…- Dije un poco nerviosa.

— ¡Amu-Chi! ¡Te tardas mucho! – Dijo Yaya cuando llego al lugar donde me encontraba y al verme con el nuevo bibliotecario abrió un poco los ojos.

— Buenas tardes Yuiki-San…- Dijo con tranquilidad.

— Buena tardes…- Dijo Yaya despacio, aun estaba sorprendida de verlo allí.

— ¿Qué paso chicas?- Dijo Utau apareciendo detrás de Yaya, seguido por Utau.

— Buenas tardes…- Las saludo con amabilidad.

— Bu…Buenas tardes…- Dijeron nerviosas.

— Lo siento…- Susurré apenada.- Yo… Yo no sabía que no debía traerlas.

— Tranquila…- Susurro también, como estaba cerca de mi pude sentir su aliento rozar mi rostro, mi corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez.- Son tus amigas, pero que no le digan a nadie más sobre este lugar.- Después alzo una mano y me acaricio suavemente mis cabellos para después darme un beso en la cabeza.- Suerte con los estudios.

Después de eso, se alejo de mi y se despidió alzando la mano y con una sonrisa. Cuando ya no pude sentir el calor de su cuerpo sentí una fuerte opresión en el pecho… Me hubiera gustado decirle que se quedara un momento más.

— Vamos chicas.- Dije después de dar un suspiro.

— ¿De dónde salió?- Me pregunto Utau.

— No tengo la menor idea.- Caminaba un poco rápido y cuando llegue al lugar donde nos habíamos acomodados, me senté en el sillón y abrí el libro que me ayudo a alcanzar el bibliotecario.

— ¿Y qué opinas de él ahora Amu-Chi?

— Pues… Parece una persona amable.

— No me refiero a eso… ¿Te pareció guapo?

— Mmm… No mucho.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Amu-Chi?... El es alto, amble, guapo y además tiene un voz tan masculina…

— ¿Oh en serio?- Dije de Manera mordaz.

— ¡Amu-Chi eres muy fría! ¡Deberías disfrutar más de tu juventud!

— Para ella juventud = estudiante de honor.- Se burlo Utau.

— Es que ella se esfuerza mucho por mantener su beca.- Me defendió Rima.

— Las notas son algo esencial en la preparatoria, con buenas notas podrías ingresar a cualquier Universidad que desees y no quiero defraudar a aquellas personas que pusieron su confianza en mi…

— Tienes razón… Así que por favor Amu… ¡Ayúdanos con tu gran intelecto!- Dijo Rima suplicando.

— Estaremos muy agradecidas si no enseñas aunque sea un poco de lo que sabes…- Dijeron de forma teatral Rima y Yaya.

Después de eso todas comenzamos a reír de sus ocurrencias.

— Bien, ahora si. Vamos a estudiar.

— ¡Si!- Respondieron en coro Utau, Rima y Yaya.

Sonreí ante su entusiasmo y saque mi cuaderno de mi mochila.

_¿Es menta…?_

…

— ¡Muchas gracias Amu-Chi!- Dijo alegremente Yaya.- Te entendí mejor que al profesor.

— De nada.- Sonreí ante el entusiasmo de mi amiga.

— Muchas gracias Amu… Pero ya es hora de irnos.- Dijo Utau.

— Si, muchas gracias Amu.- Dijo Rima mientras guardaba sus cosas.- ¿Vas con nosotras?

— No… aun no… Hay otra cosa que quiero investigar.

— Bueno… Nos vemos mañana.

— Nos vemos Amu.- Se despido alegremente Utau.

— ¡Bye Bye Amu-Chi!

— Hasta mañana chicas…

— Etto… ¿Por dónde salimos Amu-Chi?

— La puerta está abierta, no le he echado llave. Pero si quieren pueden salir por la entrada principal, solo tienen que salir por esa pequeña puerta.

— No… Preferimos salir por atrás.- Dijo Utau.- Ahora si hasta mañana.

— Hasta mañana.- Dijeron en coro Utau y Rima.

— Nos vemos…- Les respondí…

Escuche el sonido de la puerta de roble cerrarse, espere unos minutos mas y seguí el dulce aroma que momentos atrás había captado, camine entre las estanterías y encontré un pequeño cuarto, parecía un despacho, vi que la puerta estaba entreabierta y entre despacio.

Cuando asome mi cabeza por un lado de la puerta, pude ver al nuevo bibliotecario apoyado en una de las estanterías que había en ese pequeño cuarto con una taza de lo que parecía té de menta y en la otra mano un libro, me quede mirándolo un rato, parecía un ser perfecto pero después de unos minutos el percibió mi presencia.

— Aahh… Eh sido encontrado saltándome del trabajo.- Dijo el bibliotecario con una sonrisa.- ¿Necesitas algo?

— Uhmm…- Dije pensativa, pero después señale su taza de té.- Eso.

— ¿Qué?

— No quisiera ser grosera, pero está prohibido cualquier tipo de bebida y comida en la biblioteca… Si lo derramas en algún libro…

— Si…Es verdad…- Después sonrió.- Bueno, entra.- Dijo mientras servía otra taza de té.- Toma bebe algo.

Entre algo insegura y tome la taza de té y la lleve a mis labios… El aroma a menta me lleno por completo y cuando sorbí un poco del té, pues estaba caliente, el sabor de la menta me supo muy dulce… Era el mejor té de menta que había tomado.

— Gracias…- Dije suavemente mientras cerraba los ojos para disfrutar de ese maravilloso té.

— Ahora… Te has convertido en mi cómplice.

Después de que dijo aquello casi escupo el té que tenía en mi boca, y lo mire con algo de furia, el solo se limito a sonreír de forma burlona.

— Ahora, esto tiene que quedar entre nosotros…- Dijo suavemente con esa sonrisa burlona.

— Ugh…- _Esta persona es… Insoportable… No puedo dejar que diga algo… Mi record como estudiante de Honor quedaría manchado… ¿No se estará vengado por haberlo llamarlo sospechoso?_

— Así que…- Dijo suavemente, pues estaba muy cerca de mi… _Un momento, cuando se acerco tanto a mí_, una sonrisa ladina se formo en su rostro.- No es como si fuera a raptarte y devorarte… Así que, ¿Qué tal si tomas un poco de te conmigo aquí y ahora?

—…- _Este tipo si que es raro_.- ¿…Estas intentando coquetear conmigo?

— Si.- Respondió con una sonrisa.

Yo solo lo mire con desconcierto y comencé a reír… _Este tipo si que estaba loco_.

— ¿Por qué cambias tu forma de hablar?- Dije entre risas.- Suenas ridículo.

— Finalmente te reíste.- Dijo aquel bibliotecario, con una sonrisa amble en el rostro.

— ¿Y-y qué?- Dije a la defensiva, esta persona hacia que mi corazón latiera de forma acelerada… Algo así era peligroso… A demás de que es chico me confundía.

— Cuando te vi en la cafetería…- Dijo suavemente sacándome de mi ensoñación.- Pensé: "Que joven dama mas hermosa y majestuosa con una postura tan elegante." Es considerada por todos una estudiante de honor, sus esfuerzos de autocontrol se reflejan en su apariencia.- Alzo una mano para apartar unos mechones que caían en mi rostro.- También pensé que tu sonrisa debía de ser muy hermosa… Quería verla.- Sus dedos acariciaron suavemente mi rostro y después acerco su rostro a mi oído.- Es justo como me la imagine…- Finalizo en un susurro para después separarse de mi y darme un beso en la cabeza.

Tomo su taza de té, se recostó sobre la estantería que estaba detrás de él y tomo el libro que anteriormente estaba leyendo.

Yo solo me senté en un banco que había ahí… Mire fijamente mi te y tome un poco, esperando que pueda calmar mi acelerado corazón.

— Gracias.- Susurre con la mirada gacha y le sonreí.

El solo sonrió en respuesta y seguimos bebiendo juntos nuestros tés.

_Si… Este es el mejor que he podido probar en mi vida… A mí también me gustaría verte sonreír con sinceridad._

…

— No me puedo concentrar…- Dije después de dar un suspiro.

Hacía ya varias horas que había llegado a mi casa. También llevaba unos minutos intentando estudiar para la práctica de literatura que había mañana y todos esos intentos resultaron infructuosos… En lo único que podía pensar era en el nuevo bibliotecario… Ikuto…

"_Sus esfuerzos su reflejan en su apariencia…"_

_He sido elogiada por casi todas las cosas que he hecho… Pero nunca nadie antes, me ha mirado de esa manera… Con ternura, admiración. Ikuto… Es una persona realmente cálida y despreocupada._

Sentí un ligero calor subir a mis mejillas y una inevitable sonrisa se formo en mi rostro…

_Me gustaría hablar con él mañana…_

…

— Disculpe…- Dije después de tocar suavemente la puerta de ese pequeño almacén de libros…

— ¡Ah! Otra vez me encontraste saltándome de mi trabajo.- Dijo con una sonrisa, al igual que ayer, él estaba bebiendo té.

— ¿…Te puedo acompañar para tomar el té?... Después me puedes hacer ayudarte a limpiar este almacén.

— Claro…- Dijo con una sonrisa, después procedió a servir otra taza de té y me la extendió, yo la tome y él rozo suavemente mis dedos.- Por nosotros dos…

_Soy tan poco honesta…_

"_Quería verte"… Eso es lo que quiere decirte mi corazón…_

_Sin embargo… Se me está prohibido decirte eso…_

Terminamos nuestros tés en silencio, solo disfrutando de nuestra compañía.

— Bien… Es hora de ponerse a trabajar.- Dijo mientras tomaba mi taza, otra vez rozo suavemente mis dedos y sentí una pequeña descarga eléctrica en ellos.

— Si…- Susurré.

Y nos pusimos a acomodar los libros que se encontraban apilados en el suelo.

…

Y así pasamos los días siguientes, yo iba todas las tardes aquel almacén después de la escuela para tomar té y ayudarle a acomodar los libros.

Hoy era diferente, pues era 24 de diciembre… Nadie iba a la preparatoria excepto por los profesores, pero salían mas temprano por ser víspera de Navidad, aun así fui como todas las tarde a ese almacén, tuve que ponerme el uniforme para poder entrar y decir que tenía algo importante que hablar con el profesor de historia… Me dejaron entrar porque era Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.

— Pensé que hoy no vendrías…- Dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa.

— No tenía otra que hacer.

— Me tendrás que disculpar, pero recién estoy preparando he puesto hervir el agua para el té…

— No importa.- Dije mientras entraba al almacén…- Te ayudare mientras espero que esté listo el té.

— Que chica tan sincera…

— Sincera… Mmm…- Dije pensativa para después soltar un par de risitas.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Pues… Es que esa palabra… Sincera… Sin cera…

— ¿Te refieres al origen de esa palabra?

— Si… ¿Tú también lo sabes?

— Claro… Si estuviéramos en la época del renacimiento y dijera aquella palabra estarían pensando que me estaba refiriendo a una estatua (*).

— Si… Es gracioso saber el origen de esa palabra… Pero será mejor que empecemos a acomodar los libros… Hoy tengo que llegar temprano a casa.

— Tienes razón…

Estuvimos acomodando libros por unos minutos y el cabello comenzó a molestarme, el almacén era algo pequeño y hacía algo de calor…

_Es molesto… Debí haber traído algo para atarme el cabello._

— ¡Maldición!- Escuche sisear a Ikuto detrás de mí.

— ¿Qué paso?- Pregunte acercándome al acercarme a él…

— Nada, Me olvide los guantes hoy.- Dije tomando un libro y poniéndolo en una caja.- Así que me corte con el papel mientras pasaba la página...

— Puedes lamerlo…- Dije tranquilamente mientras me llevaba su dedo herido a mi boca, estuve unos momentos así y cuando alce la mirada, vi que sus ojos estaban algo oscurecidos y nublados… Fue en eso momento que me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y me separe rápidamente de él.- Lo- Lo siento es l-la costumbre.- Dije entrecortadamente, estaba totalmente avergonzada de lo que acaba de hacer.

— Seguiré limpiando…- Dije apartándome de él lo mas que pude.

_Cuando estoy con él… Me siento confundida…_

— Espera por favor… Dijo Ikuto alcanzándome y tomando suavemente mi cabello.- Tu cabello debe estorbarte. Toma es mía, pero te servirá más a ti.- Y comenzó a peinar mi cabello suavemente con sus dedos.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir de manera desenfrenada con cada toque suave de sus manos. Apenas termino de peinarme, me separe bruscamente de él.

Mu-Muchas gra-gracias…- Dije entrecortadamente cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos de él.

_Esto es peligroso…_

_Sentí un hormigueo surgiendo de las puntas de mi cabello._

_Todo mi cuerpo parecía ser controlado por ti._

_Pero…_

_Quería que me tocaras más…_

_¿Sera por qué…? _

_A mi… Me gusta esta persona._

_Esta persona que dulcemente me perturba…_

— Tomemos el té…- Dijo suavemente, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba mirándolo desde hacía un buen rato.

— Claro…- Dije tratando de sonreír, una sonrisa burlona se formo en su bello rostro.- ¿Acaso estas intentando coquetear de nuevo conmigo?- Dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza para no hacer notar el nerviosismo que provocaba su sola presencia ante mí.

— Mmm… Si…- Dijo suavemente mientras se acercaba a mi.- ¿Qué harías si te dijera que hoy si voy a raptarte y devorarte?- Aquellas palabras las susurro de manera sexy en mi oído para después morder ligeramente mi oreja.

Yo solo deje escapar un débil gemido y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar…

— Estoy bromeando.- Dijo tranquilamente, para después alejarse lentamente de mi.- Descansemos un rato mientras tomamos té.

— Déjame ayudarte.- Dije cuando mi voz pudo sonar normal.

— Esta bien…- Dijo mientras me pasaba una caja contenía los sobres de té de menta…

Cuando me paso la caja… Lo pude ver… Un anillo…

— Lo- Lo siento Yo… Tengo que irme.- Dije saliendo rápidamente del almacén.

— ¿Estás bien Amu?- Pude escucharlo preguntar antes de salir corriendo hacia la sala privada de esa biblioteca

Me refugie en una de esas pequeñas salitas que había allí, apoye una mano en una estantería jadeante y baje la mirada…

_Mantén… La calma…_

_Tengo que comportarme como siempre…_

_Piensa…_

_Tengo que volver al principio…_

_El anillo de casado…_

_Bibliotecario…_

_Profesor…_

_Estudiante…_

_Mis egoístas exigencias no harán feliz a nadie…_

De repente alguien me abrazo por la espalda… Casi al momento pude saber quien es… ese aroma tan masculino solo podía ser de él…

— No te dejare escapar…- Susurro cerca de mi oído.- Aceptare cualquier crítica… Y si querías escapar pudiste haberlo hecho haber bastante tiempo… ¿Por qué ahora?- Se detuvo solo para comenzar a dar pequeños besos húmedos en mi cuello.- Te diré porque.- Susurro suavemente en mi oído para después soplar.- Oíste lo del escándalo del profesor y la estudiante…

— No…- Dije en medio de un gemido cuando él comenzó a acariciar suavemente me vientre.

— Querías huir de lo pensaste cuando lo escuchaste…- Finalizo Ikuto y me giro para quedar frente a él, me empujo más cerca de la estantería y apego mi cuerpo al de él…

Sentía mis mejillas arder y mi corazón latir agitadamente, cuando alce la vista pude ver los ojos de Ikuto oscurecidos por el deseo…

— Deberían haberlo hecho mejor…- Susurre totalmente extasiada. Eso era lo que en verdad pensaba de esa pareja.

Acerque el rostro de Ikuto al mío y lo bese con toda la pasión y entrega que podía haber en mi, al principio pude notar que estaba sorprendido ante mi impulso, pero después fue cediendo y me tomo entre sus brazos y acaricio lentamente mi espalda, cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, nos separamos, pero solo nuestros labios porque nuestros cuerpos seguían abrazados.

— Buena respuesta…- Susurro cerca de mi labios y me volvió a besar, yo solo ante a acariciarle su suave cabello y de casualidad le toque la oreja, ante eso de él salió un ronco gemido…

— Parece que quieres jugar…- Dijo ronroneando, me alzo en vilo y me deposito en uno de los sillones que había ahí, me quito el suéter que llevaba puesto y comenzó a desabrochar lentamente mi blusa mientras besaba la piel que iba descubriendo …- Valió la pena engañarte…- Susurro antes de besar el inicio de mis senos…

Yo solo pude soltar un débil gemido ante lo que estaba haciendo y comencé a acariciarle suavemente la espalda…

_La persona que suavemente me perturba…_

_Irresistible…_

_Insoportable…_

_Tan insoportable…_

_Pero…_

_Seamos cómplices por hoy..._

…

— Bienvenida…

— Estoy en casa…- Dije cansada.

— Te demoraste mucho…

— Ey… Ikuto…- Trate de sonar calmada, pero luego explote.- ACORDAMOS ACTUAR COMO SI NO NOS CONOCIÉRAMOS EN LA ESCUELA ¿ASI QUE POR QUÉ? ¡SI LA GENTE DESCUBRE QUE ESTAMOS CASADOS, TENDREMOS QUE DIVORCIARNOS INMEDIATAMENTE! ¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?- Termine jadeante, pero después solté un suspiro e hice un puchero.- Estaba esforzándome…

— Si… Tanto la fría Amu como la Amu real son igual de adorables y encantadoras.- Respondió Ikuto con una sonrisa.- Ven aquí siéntate conmigo…

— ¡No!- Dije molesta para después quitarle su cigarrillo y tirarlo pro al ventana.- ¡Y ya te he dicho que no me gusta que fumes dentro de la casa!

— La próxima vez saldré a fumar al balcón…- Respondió Ikuto tranquilamente.

— ¡Se… Que todo esto fue a propósito!- Dije haciendo pucheros.

— ¿Lo notaste? ¿Desde cuándo?- Pregunto Ikuto con curiosidad.

— ¡Justo ahora! ¡Cuando vi la cara de Ikuto-San! ¡¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

— Claro que no…- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.- Como se esperaba de mi esposa Amu.

— ¡Tentarme con té de menta es injusto! ¡Sabes que es mi favorito!

— Bueno… No pensé que fuera ser tan fácil atraerte.- Dijo de forma burlona.- Acabo de preparar un poco… ¿Deseas que te sirva?

— Te cortaste el dedo y tocaste mi cabello… ¡TODO!- Dije molesta.- Y no gracias. Tal vez más tarde.

— Eres mi esposa así que conozco tus hábitos y debilidades.- Dijo con esa sonrisa burlona todavía en el rostro, pero después me miro de manera sugerente.- Pero lo del dedo fue muy apasionado.

Yo solo bufe molesta.

— Amu…- Dio un suspiro.- En primer lugar fuiste tú la que empezó todo esto.- Después me atrajo hacia él y me sentó en sus piernas.- Así que pensé que sería un buen plan hacer que mi pequeña y testaruda esposa se rindiera rápidamente, haciendo nada que no fuera natural.

— Ent-entonces debiste habérmelo dicho…

— Pero sugeriste que actuáramos como si no nos conociéramos.- Acaricio levemente mi rostro.- "Respetar las ideas de mi esposa", ese es mi principio y es mejor aun cuando puedo sacar algo de provecho de la situación… ¿Experimentaste algún inconveniente mientas me divertía?

— Ugh…- Dije abochornada.- ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!... Olvide completamente que teníamos que actuar como si no nos conociéramos…- Dije haciendo pucheros.- ¡Y me termine enamorando del mismo hombre dos veces! ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— Lo siento.- Susurro en mi oído después de abrazarme.- Pero que la misma mujer se enamore de mi dos veces es algo maravilloso. Pero que está ponga a su vez en peligro mi trabajo y mi vida privada con su curiosidad… ¿Qué va a hacer, Hmm?- Comenzó a acariciar suavemente mis piernas.- ¿Qué te parece si continuamos lo que estábamos haciendo en la biblioteca?... Dije que te raptaría y te devoraría… Bien… Pienso cumplir mi promesa.

Después de decir aquello hizo que me levantara, para después el ponerse de pie y cargarme hasta la habitación donde me acosto con cuidado en la cama.

— Es hora de que recibas tu castigo por llamarme sospechoso.- Dijo de manera sexy mientras se quitaba la camisa, yo solo trague pesado.

— Pero es víspera de Navidad… Tenemos que preparar la cena…

Se acerco lentamente, me quito la blusa y acaricio suavemente mis senos encima de la tela de mi brassier, yo solo gemí suavemente ante su contacto. – Podemos cenar mas tarde.- Susurro de manera ronca para después besar mis labios.

De todas formas…- Dijo mientras acariciaba mi vientre para después bajar al cierre de mi falda y quitármela.- Seamos cómplices hasta que te gradúes…- Me beso de manera tierna y sonreímos…

…

— ¡Rima-tan! ¡Utau-Chi!- Grito de repente Yaya.

— ¿Qué sucede Yaya?- Dijo Utau.

— ¿Se han dado cuenta de que Amu-Chi y el bibliotecario tienen el mismo apellido?

— Mmm… Recién me acabo de dar cuenta de eso…- Respondió Utau.

— Ikuto y Amu Tsukiyomi… Suena como un matrimonio…- Dijo Rima pensativa.

— Ustedes creen que Amu-Chi e Ikuto-Sama estén…

Se miraron entre ellas y comenzaron a reír.

— Noooo.- Respondieron despreocupadas las tres en coro.

— Llamemos mas tarde a Amu-Chi para desearle feliz navidad.

— Claro, pero no comenten nada sobre lo que estábamos hablando, se molestara.- Dijo Utau.-Es una pena que no haya podido venir.

— Si, sus padres dijeron que iban a venir a última hora, así que no podía salir con nosotras…- Dijo Rima.

— Podemos ir a visita a Amu-Chi más tarde…

— No… Solo seriamos una molestia, hace mucho que ella no ve a sus padres.- Dijo Utau.- Solo espero que esta noche sea mágica y grandiosa para ella.

Las demás asintieron y siguieron su camino.

…

Llevábamos un par de horas en la habitación abrazados descansando en la cama, cuando escuchamos las doce campanadas.

— ¡Feliz Navidad!- Dije con alegría.

— Feliz navidad pequeña…- Dijo para después besarme y girar para que el quedara encima de mí… Los dos comenzamos a reír…

Esa noche no cenamos, estuvimos demostrándonos cuanto nos amábamos en esa habitación…

Esa noche de Navidad fue las mágica y grandiosa de todas…

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**Este Oneshot es mi regalo de Navidad para:**

**VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1 **

**TsukiyomiYuki **

**Katina-12**

**Miry-Chan  
**

**IsaCriss**

**Antokon **

**Mions**

**Aitniram**

**UzUmAkI. AnAkE **

**Nekogirl amuto **

**Hinamori luisa-chan **

**Amari-butterfly **

**TsukiLamperouge **

**Cyndy12 **

**Hiromihyuga24**

**BeBu**

**Jess Andy-chan **

**Amarii-Butterfly-chan **

**Hina McCutcheon **

**Jess Andy-chan **

**AmutoLoveLii**

**X-Yukino-Dark-X **

**X. Harini. X. Chan. ****X**

**Que son todas las personas que me han ido dejando un comentario a lo largo de mi otro Fic "El amor es complicado… ¿Cierto?" y el que estoy haciendo con m prima Anto "Accidentalmente Enamorada".**

**Creo que no haberme olvidado de ninguna y si es así, les ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas, pero hace unas pocas horas que he acabado este Oneshot y fue algo difícil buscar todos sus nombres (O Nicks).**

**No quiero que las personas que han puesto algunos de los anteriores Fics en alerta o como sus favoritos se sientan mal, pero esas chicas son las que me han ido apoyando al largo de esos Fics con sus comentarios de ánimos… Sin ellas no me hubiera esforzado tanto al escribir. ¡SON GRANDIOSAS!**

**Espero que esta historia corta sea de su agrado, es algo un poco mas subidito de tono, pero espero que no haya quedado mal… Les recomiendo leer "Melodrama Library" de Mitsuki Kako, que es el Oneshot en el que está basado esta historia, si lo leen se darán cuenta de que he cambiado muchas cosas del manga, pero es que como esta historia es un regalo para ustedes quise ponerle mi toque personal.**

**¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO CHICAS! **

**Deseo que pasen una Feliz Navidad junto a sus seres queridos y que todas la metas que se hayan puesto para este año se hayan cumplido y si no es así, propónganselo para este nuevo año… **

**Espero que este nuevo año me sigan apoyando, les prometo no defraudarlas…**

**Me despido con un enorme abrazo y miles de besos, deseándoles toda la felicidad y salud del mundo para ustedes y su familia…**

**Matta Ne!**

…

(*) **Dato Curioso º-º:** El origen de la palabra sincera proviene de la época del renacimiento específicamente de España. Los escultores de esa época cuando cometían un error mientras tallaban las estatuas de mármol, disimulaban los defectos con cera.  
Así, una estatua que no tenía ningún defecto, era reconocida como una "Escultura sin cera". Con el tiempo la definición evoluciono hasta la conclusión de que quien no oculta nada, es una persona sincera.


End file.
